


'Til Someone Gets Hurt

by AmethystUnarmed



Series: On Wednesdays We Were Lightish-Red [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Church is Cady, Church is a bad friend, Church says fetch though, Crying, Donut is damien, Fighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mean girls Au, No that is not a joke, The Freelancers are the plastics, Tucker is Janice, and ready to stab a bitch, carwash siblings mention, mentions of homophobic parents, protective donut, protective wash, so that's fun, they're all teenagers, this whole thing got out of hand, wash is gonna help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.Tucker decides to have a talk with Church about their plan and why he's suddenly become such a dick. Church is more concerned about why Tucker is spending so much time with their enemy's brother. It gets ugly.





	'Til Someone Gets Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is gonna be a series. Basically, I listened to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qn9JBqbsPKY) from the new Mean Girls musical and it reminded me of Tucker and Church fighting in the Chorus arch (I think season 12) and it just kept evolving. I have a lot of scenes played out in my head and one other one written, so that may be up in a bit. Carolina is Regina. I know she's nice now, and I love Carolina but she wasn't the best while at Project Freelancer. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (And a big thank you to my girl friend kittythelitter for all her advice and editing. Love you!)

Church could tell from the moment he walked out of the building that Tucker was in a pissy mood. It wasn’t hard to tell, not when you spent most of your afternoons over at his house, discussing his worst enemy. He was perched on top one of those light posts that always seem to be just outside schools, just tall enough to stop students from driving on the sidewalk. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips stuck out in what he  _ swore _ wasn’t a pout, and he tended to be alone, without his typical shadows. Donut and Caboose were nowhere in sight. Even the Reds seemed to be keeping their distance, rather than trying to get him to join the mathletes again. Must be one hell of a mood then.

“Hey Tuck, looking fetch today.”

“Holy fuck,” Tucker’s stance shifted back, as if with one sentence, Church had made himself a threat, “you really are in deep huh? You’ve gone full Freelancer!”

“What the fuck? It’s just a phrase man. I’m around them a lot now. For  _ our _ revenge, BTdubbs.”

“Our? So there still is an ‘our’ then? That’s why we were invited to  _ your _ party, right?” Church decided not to respond, instead choosing to study the curb. Tucker huffed, his ponytail bouncing with every infuriated head tilt. Church was used to Tucker’s ire, but never before had it been directed at him. The sight froze him at his core, like looking away from Tucker would give him a chance to strike. He was like a damn deer in headlights. So they were locked in a moment, Tucker in his fury and Church in his wariness. Then Tucker sighed and looked away, and the moment snapped. “Look, I was talking with Wash about all this and I think-”

“You’ve been hanging out with Wash? But he’s Carolina’s brother! He’s practically the Prince of the Freelancers!” Church shouted. 

“Oh ho ho, like you’re one to talk,” Tucker growled, jumping off the post and glaring up at him. 

“What are you talking about?” Church honestly didn’t understand what he meant.

“You missed Caboose’s robotics competition last night. Freckles kicked ass, in case you were wondering. Caboose noticed you weren’t there, but don’t worry. He knew his best friend was busy with his mission. How many shots do you think you’d downed by that point?” 

“Oh, I-“ 

“The reds are in the finals for the math competition, despite you ditching them.” 

“I was busy with your-“ 

“Donut and Doc finally got together. It’s super cute. They’re raising vegetables as their children. Lopez is the scarecrow.” 

“Really? How did... how did-“ 

“How did you miss all of this?” Tucker finished, clearly done dancing around the subject, “Cuz you haven’t even bothered to check in with us. Goddammit my fucking crush made out with me last night and I couldn’t even tell my ‘best friend’ for fear you’d out him to his self-righteous sister and homophobic bitch of a dad!” Church gasped and Tucker froze. He clearly regretted saying anything about it. But Church put it together. Tucker and Wash were together. Like... Together, together.  _ He doesn’t trust me _ , Church thought, and it hurt more than he thought it would. He needed to say something, anything, to try and turn this around. But Tucker shook his head and the rage was back on his face, and Church knew the opportunity was gone.

“Goddammit Church! You don’t even realize you don’t have friends anymore, that you left us all behind, left  _ me _ behind!” 

“Jesus Christ, chill out Tucker! It’s like you’re in love with me or something!” Church could see the moment Tucker understood the words, recognized them from when that kid Cronchbite had yelled them at him in 8th grade at Carolina’s behest. Church could see it, because it was the same moment he regretted the words even coming out of his mouth. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to apologize. “Is David not enough?” He said instead, trying to bring the argument back to what was  _ really _ important. However, he didn’t expect Tucker to laugh, cackling in a hoarse way that Church had never heard before. He was laughing so hard, he couldn’t get enough air. That had to be the reason tears were welling up in his eyes, why his breaths were ragged and shaky. That had to be it. 

“See, that’s the thing with you freelancers,” Tucker began as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie (it was a grey and yellow one Church was sure he recognized), “You think everybody is in love with you, when, really, they just hate you.” 

“That’s not fair!” Church protested, “You made me this way! So I could fulfill  _ your _ revenge fantasy by pretending to be a Freelancer!” Tucker gave another off kilter laugh.

“Buddy it’s not pretend! You’re full on inducted into that cult, and you don’t even realize it. I may hate Carolina’s guts, but at least she  _ has  _ the guts to pick a side! To realize she’s on a side! Did you even think about us when you threw that party? Did inviting us even cross your mind? No, ‘cuz all you do is think like a Freelancer. And a Freelancer wouldn’t invite Blood Gulch High’s number one undesirable despite how long you pretended to be my friend!” Tucker screamed, and the tears that had been brimming in his eyes finally fell down his cheeks. Church took a step back, unsure of what to say. 

“Tucker-”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s really fine,” he replied, angrily scrubbing the tears from his face. He waved his left hand over his shoulder, and there was a rumble as the Reds’ ancient monstrosity of a jeep rumbled to life. Church could spot Donut at the wheel, absolutely fuming. Caboose was in the front seat, confused by what was happening. A shadowy figure he couldn’t make out sat in the back. “Go ahead and keep pretending,” Tucker continued, “Pretend that Tex has any interest in you and that you’re fucking with Carolina for reasons other than being in power and that you aren’t a ice cold prick of a human being.” 

Donut pulled up to the curb. The back door of the Jeep opened and David Washington looked at Church like he was about to imbed a knife in his chest. It felt like he already had. David was sitting in Church’s seat. The car was already full. Tucker stumbled into the jeep with as much dignity as he could muster, allowing David to wrap his arms around him. David whispered something in Tucker’s ear, and Church could see Tucker relax at whatever it was. He took another shaking breath and took a piece of paper from the seat pocket in front of him.

“And here!” He yelled, chucking the paper at Church, “Junior made me promise to give this to you, and I, for one, don’t break the promises I’ve made. Hope you treasure it, ‘cuz it’s the last thing of his you’re gonna get. And he won a prize for it, so there’s that.” Tucker flopped down, as though now that the argument end, someone had cut the strings holding him up. Caboose reached into the back to grab his hand. He didn’t even look in Church’s direction.

“Wait!” He cried, trying to get them to stop, to let him explain, but Donut gunned it, drowning out anyway thing he could say. He only slowed to look out the front window and shout, “And I want my lightish-red shirt back!”

And they were gone.

Church leaned down to pick up the crumpled artwork on the ground. He unraveled it and couldn’t help the small gasp at the image that greeted him. It was crude, barely a step above stick figures, but Church recognized the blue and red figures etched on the page. At the top, in a barely legible crayon scrawl, were the words  _ MY FAMILY. _

Church stood there and looked at that picture for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Let me know if you have any name ideas for this series. I've got nothing. And let me know if you have any scenes you'd really like to see!


End file.
